All in Time
by fierysuzaku
Summary: The night of the Red Moon comes... a night of passion and broken curses... but what of the day after when all returns to normalcy, Reborn went somewhere and perhaps due to Fate Tsuna finds him... only, he wasn't the man same man he knew.


Red.

The color of passion and fire.

Of blood.

Of love.

Only once a millennia, does its glow envelop the earth when it stains the once silver moon.

Once does its beauty and mystery, reach the numbed heart of the coldest of immortals.

* * *

It's been weeks.

A little of more than a month to be precise.

_Where the hell is he? _He frowned in thought as he tried to use his intuition and magically guess where his mentor could have gone.

It was one of the _very_ few things that even his hyper intuition cannot do.

"VOI! Don't waste the boss' time!" Squalo's gruff voice vibrated through the room as it did its primary purpose and snap the young boss from his personal musings.

"TRASH! You want me to snap your neck so you could stay in whatever sissy fantasy of yours?" said the Varia boss seething venom on the words.

"Oh, s-sorry I must have drifted off." He tried to laugh it off, which pretty much just pissed the two Varia men even more.

For the life of him, Tsuna would rather be anywhere rather than being stuck in a meeting with the Varia. Usually such things were conducted via TV phone where he could be within a _very_ safe radius just in case one of them tried to kill him or one of his men just for the heck of him.

However, due to some unforeseen crisis some unknown person broke their only TV Phone and didn't bother to replace it until the last minute.

"That's twice. Do that again and I'm really going to break your scrawny neck." Said Xanxus with a growl.

If Tsuna considered it, the leader was being awfully generous today since he usually says nothing and just shoots a hole a wall where is head supposed to be.

"You got to get through me first." Gokudera growled in turn as he and Xanxus crossed heated gazes.

"Gokudera. I'm sorry, let's get back to business shall we? So the Giordano Familia." He reprimanded as he tried to establish of what remained of their former calm – if you consider insults being fired back and forth nonstop calm.

"VOI! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU ON? THAT'S LAST WEEK'S ISSUE!" yelled out Squalo, with a throbbing vein of anger to boot.

"Oops. Did I say Giordano, I meant Gregorio. I always mess the two up." He laughed a bit nervously hoping the temperamental captain would let it pass.

Fortunately, probably due to some merciful deity, the infamous Shark allowed the thing to push through.

* * *

"Finally." He sighed in relief as he allowed himself to take comfort on his chair while making a mental note to get the Varia three TV phones as backup.

"Tenth." He turned towards to his right hand who wore a look of slight concern.

"Hm?" he raised brow of question indicating his sliver-haired friend to continue.

"Are you all right?" the thin sliver brows furrowed in concern as he waited for the boss' much predicted response.

"I'm fine. I'm just…" he paused to find the right words to say only to find himself answered with a bunch adjectives that said otherwise.

_Worried._

_Distraught._

_Pissed!_

"I'm sure Reborn-san's going to contact us soon." Assured the right hand as he poured Tsuna some tea. After a stressful day, a cup of warm green tea prepared by the Storm guardian seemed to make his frayed nerves calm down.

He always wondered where the gruff bomber learned such a skill. He had decided to ask him in the past, and it gave him a blushing Gokudera who stuttered out that he learned the skill during the when he helped Haru prepare for her tea ceremony.

"You do know you said that last week right?" he said offhandedly as he took a sip from the steaming liquid.

Gokudera winced a bit.

"I know I shouldn't worry but I couldn't help it." He admitted as he breathed in a breath of calm, the tea's aroma was a welcoming relief.

The right hand stayed silent, worry still visible in his fine features.

"Gokudera, he's going to be fine right? He's just probably gone somewhere and got too lazy to call." He broke the silence with his own concerns.

"Tenth." Tsuna couldn't help but detect a hint of helplessness in the tone.

_Do I really look that miserable? _He asked himself, from the way Gokudera was looking at him, he must be looking too gloomy for the right hand's comfort.

For how long, he doesn't know since it must have been a while for it to get that way.

"No. Don't answer that, I'm sorry… I just." He paused searching for the right words to be cut off.

"I know. I can't really say I understand but I know." Said the right hand as he refilled the now empty tea cup, gray green eyes spoke of wisdom Tsuna never thought the man could possess.

_How the years could change you… _he trailed in thought as a tired sigh escape him.

He's been doing a lot of sighing lately.

He didn't like the personal assessment one bit.

"Thanks. I guess, I just need a break." He replied as he leaned back to the chair's firm comforting back.

"Why don't you?" countered the right hand shattering whatever line of thought he was going to assume.

"Huh?" he blinked, checking if he actually heard the guy correctly.

"Take a break. You deserve it Tenth. I can handle things while you get some rest." said the other in a matter of fact tone that made Tsuna wonder if he was joking or not.

"You sure?" his tone held a certainty of doubt, it wasn't that he doesn't trust Gokudera but he doesn't want to over work him than he already was.

_The last thing I want is I you getting sick. _He eyed the man worriedly, mainly on the fact the guy can be so stubborn and that he fears for his own health if Gokudera's overprotective sister or wife for that matter, gets word of the loyal Storm pushing himself to the brink again.

Haru's current condition didn't help things at all.

"Yes. The two pineapples are on a mission, the kids are in school back in Namimori, the girls are there visiting them, Yamamoto and the sadist are here so they can help." Replied the right hand with a tone of assurance and certainty.

"And the Varia?" he raised a brow of doubt.

"I can handle them." His eyes flashed with resolution and ire.

"But – "

"Tenth, you need the rest." He pushed not even bothering to let Tsuna finish whatever protests he was going to make.

"I guess, I mean, a trip to the Caribbean would be nice." He was still reluctant, he knows first hand how chaotic his Famiglia can be, the right hand man is no exception.

"See, so you take off for a few days, three at most." He ignored the disinclined tone as he mentally plan a vacation for the Decimo.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. You sure you can handle this?" he asked giving Gokudera to reconsider.

"Tenth, I'm your second in command, it's kinda my job too." He pointed out obviously not planning to reassess his decision to put his boss on a vacation.

"Point taken. But still…"

"Go… rest, relax, have some fun." He insisted almost akin to a begging tone.

Clearly, it's been a while since the Decimo took a break from it all.

"You sound like my mother." Observed the boss only to meet a stunned silence and red-tinted Gokudera.

"Gokudera, have you been _talking_ to my mother?" he gaped in surprise and disbelief while the Storm cleared his throat.

"Oka-sama, is a wise woman and knows what is best for her son." He said rather stiffly while his blush went down a few shades.

"I'm a grown man for god's sake!" he cried out staring at him with an incredulous look.

"Come on, Tenth. Three days, Vongola's not going to crumble into dust in the span of time." He shifted the topic effortlessly.

"Okay, but I am so going to get back on you." He agreed still a bit miffed at the fact his own right hand actually goes to his mother for advice in dealing with him.

"It is a right hand's job to assure the boss' welfare." His matter-of-fact tone made Tsuna slightly bristle.

"I'm going to get you for this Gokudera Hayato." He glowered a bit already recalling years worth of blackmail material.

"You're going to thank me for this boss. I know it." He grinned as he fished out his cell phone and proceeded to arrange him a nice three day stay in one of the Caribbean islands.

* * *

Okay, he had to admit, the trip was nice.

The weather was sunny, the sky tinted to rich azure with fluffy white cumulus clouds lazily passing by to whatever direction the winds carry them.

Not a dark cloud in sight.

"Gokudera was right." He sighed without the slightest trace of begrudge as he took back whatever plan of revenge he made.

He took a deep breath relishing the salty air of the sea as his skin melted to the warmth of the sun.

Life was good.

_Maybe I should take some time off more often._ He smiled as he languidly stretched across the folding bench. He leaned back opening his brown chocolate eyes to meet the brightness of blue, the color soothed him, he sighed as he allowed himself a short respite.

The memories came then, ever ready to take advantage of an opening – a weakness within his mental defenses.

In his mind the sky turned into a sea of the blackest of ink. Not a single star dared to mar the compelling hold of darkness, only the rare redness of the moon remained casting its stained bloody glow upon the land.

It was a rare night indeed.

A night of broken beliefs.

Of broken curses.

"Reborn." The words came in a whisper, tired and weary but the longing did not leave.

* * *

"_**Tsuna." The voice was deep and unfamiliar. He turned to meet the stranger who calmly stood at the doorway to his office.**_

_**He was wearing a black suit and a fedora to cover his eyes. The only telltale signs of his identity was a pair of curly sideburns and a green chameleon perched upon his left shoulder.**_

"_**R-Reborn?" he stared, looking at the man before him while he sat stunned on his chair and gape.**_

_**He knew his tutor wasn't really a baby, but to see him in his original form was still shocking.**_

_**Any form of chubbiness was gone, only sharp angles and the sleekness of a predator remained.**_

"_**It appears the red moon has a certain effect on us considering the rest seemed to be in their adult forms again." He tilted his head to a certain angle that allowed the Decimo to see a pair of black eyes that glinted like polished onyx.**_

"_**Maybe it's because it just happens once every thousand years." He replied, not knowing of what else to say that not end him up in a hospital bed. **_

"_**Hm… Perhaps." Mused the hit man as he ponderingly played with his curly sideburns.**_

_**Silence descended and grew with a thickness that kept him from breaking it.**_

"_**Just spit it out Dame Tsuna." He snapped breaking the stillness that stood between them with sharp efficiency.**_

"_**I'm always going to be a 'dame' to you aren't I." he chuckled a bit as his eyes grew wistful with memories.**_

"_**That's not the question." Reborn pointed out not bothering to take the bait to change the topic.**_

"_**I just wonder when it will wear off." He answered while breaking is gaze away from those dark pooling orbs of ink.**_

"_**Why? Scared?" he taunted, a superior smirk laced his adult features making Tsuna notice that the man had looks that could make or break a woman's heart.**_

"_**Yes, I am, actually. If you traumatized me as a baby, only God knows what will happen if – " he admitted, trailing off searching for the right term to use without making it sound so blunt.**_

"_**If I stay like this?"**_

_**Turns out, Reborn just did it for him.**_

"_**I didn't mean to offend. It's just – " he sighed, out of the right words once more.**_

"_**It'll wear off once the night is over." Informed the dark man, extending his left arm as Leon crawled towards his hand.**_

_**The green creature decided to stay upon the man's palm, while its long tail curled around his strong elegant fingers.**_

"_**Oh." He continued to stare.**_

"_**Which is in about an hour or so." He said leaning in closer towards the young boss who didn't seem to notice he had long closed the distance between them with Leon perching on his shoulder once more.**_

"_**Where have you been anyway?" he asked leaning back a bit, noting how Reborn was leaning on his desk.**_

_**Their distance was barely an arm's reach. **_

"_**Making the most of the moment, another red moon would probably take more than a few centuries. As you've said, it only appears every thousand years. Besides, within the next millennia, one can't really tell when exactly it would appear." He leaned back as if assessing him in response.**_

"_**I see." He shifted rather uncomfortable under the intenseness of his gaze.**_

"_**Tsuna."**_

"_**Y- Yes, Reborn."**_

"_**There's always something I wanted to do but because of certain circumstances I – " he paused.**_

_**It was a rare event, for the great hit man to be loss with words.**_

"_**Then do it. But then again, when has being a baby stopped you from doing anything you want?" he told him, already understanding the rest of unfinished statement held.**_

"_**This." **_

_**What came next was unexpected.**_

_**Reborn moved so fast Tsuna barely saw him move because the next thing he knew, he and Reborn were kissing. **_

_**The kiss was rough.**_

_**Hungry and possessive.**_

_**He willingly let himself be carried by the currents of passion that suddenly possessed them.**_

_**He didn't know how long it was but they only parted for air.**_

_**Both of them were flushed and panting, Tsuna felt a calloused hand cup his cheek while a thumb grazed his lips ever so softly.**_

_**He shivered at the sensation while his eyelids fluttered open to gaze up and meet burning coals of black passion.**_

"_**Have a good night Tsuna." The mere whisper was gruff with bridled passion as he placed a quick kiss on his lips once more.**_

_**Slowly his felt the edges of his vision darken and blur.**_

**Did he slip me something? **_**He mentally wondered, too immersed with the recent event that played to even react as he normally should.**_

_**Lethargy took its toll.**_

_**Lids began to droop.**_

_**Sleep came with the darkness that held him.**_

* * *

_He just disappeared. No warning or say so. Just gone._ He sighed with a frown as he recalled waking up in his office chair at noon and found out Reborn was gone.

At first he thought it was just a dream, but he recalled the passion ignited and the scent of coffee and Italian cologne.

It was no dream.

_Like there was anything new about that. _He justified but somewhere in him, he felt this current disappearance held a certain finality that told him that if he doesn't him soon he may not be able to find him at all.

"Hey boy!" someone called out breaking him out of his thoughts.

The unfamiliar voice was deep and rough with noticeable hints of age.

_Harmless._ His intuition told him in judgment.

"Oh, you talking to me?" he asked, turning to see a tall burly dark man roughly about in his late forties frowning at him.

"I don't speak your fancy Italian." He said, the words thick with his native tongue.

"Oops, I apologize. I wasn't aware." He said as he shifted his language to accommodate the stranger's understanding.

"Hmph. You Mister Hastings?" he asked gruffly his deep brown eyes landed on their new guest.

"Huh? Uh, yeah. Fredric Hastings. That's me!" he confirmed his alias, hoping that the guy would ignore the nervous tone in his voice.

He never liked aliases, it reminded him there wasn't such as a thing as true freedom within the world he had chosen to merge himself in.

He was at the moment Fredric Hastings, a simple teacher who decided to take a break from the hectic life of teaching.

_What kind of teacher can afford to stay in a five star resort and rent out a whole cottage for himself? _He wondered, catching the flaw within the guise.

_Then again, as long as they get paid and no unexpected crimes suddenly erupt from out of nowhere I'm safe._ He assured himself as memories of previous vacations with the Family landed him more stress than relaxation.

No wonder he rarely took breaks.

"You sure know a lot of languages for a kid." Remarked the man as his thick gray sprinkled brows furrow in observance.

"We all do respect but I hardly qualify as a kid. I'm 24. Mister – " he said only to realize be doesn't even have the man's name.

"Rito. You still look a little wet behind the ears. Then again, in my age, everybody looks a little wet behind the ears." Informed Rito, the furrowed brows stayed as if etched and permanent.

"You don't look that old." He responded.

"I'm half a century old, kid." He said gruffly as he continued to stare at the young man.

"Could have fooled me." Muttered the boss as he waited for the man to continue.

"Hmph, here's your bags. For a rich guy you sure pack light." He remarked as he put down a big black suitcase.

"Oh, well I'm only here for three days, so…" he reasoned only to be cut off.

"Kid, I once got a guy who packed enough stuff to supply a small army. Do you know how many days _he_ spent here?" he pointed with open displeasure as his aged gaze meet Tsuna's.

"No?" he replied not bothering to show his confusion on how such thing could relate to him at all.

_So I like to pack light._ He mentally shrugged remembering that traveling light means a faster getaway and fewer things to lose whenever your sadistic tutor decides to strap your luggage to a rocket just for the heck of it.

"One." Deadpanned Rito.

"O-Okay…" he was obviously found the guy a bit weird.

"Anyway, just here to give your bag and some house rules." Said the man getting his attention.

"R-Rules?"

"Yeah, rules. It's easy. Pay your bills and don't go wandering alone. We don't like people going missing like the last time." He spoke gruffly his frown deepening as he made mention of the last sentence.

"T-The last time?" he stared in surprise.

"Yeah, some stupid idiots thinking they'll discover something about a magic treasure or something." He confirmed, not considering such topics could actually dampen a person's vacation.

"A treasure." He echoed in confusion.

"Yeah, some magic spring that makes your sissy wishes come true."

"I see why people want to get it but how did the get lost?" he was curious, somehow he felt his interest rise at such mysteries.

_Gokudera must be getting to me. _He concluded since over the years the Storm guardian still holds a strange interest on such things.

"The place is uncharted territory. They go in, none go out. Classic tragedy." He sighed as if he told the story a thousand times.

"So not a single person managed to come out?" he questioned curiosity getting the better of him.

"Well, there were some but that's just because they actually had enough brain cells to tell them to get out before they went too deep." Shrugged the burly man.

"This spring."

"I suggest you stop right there kid. Which part of the warning did you not understand, cause you seem to speak the local lingo pretty darn well." He cut him off, nipping what ever interest in the bud as he glared at Tsuna in warning.

"I get it no wandering off into the woods." He said getting to the man's point.

"Good. The woods aren't technically in our territory so we're kinda off the hook when people go missing. So it's kinda your loss if you end up dying in the middle of the forest. But that doesn't mean we like it." He added the last part in a hurried manner that made Tsuna think that he could care less what happened to him as long as they got paid.

_So as long as you warn people about it you're pretty much free from whatever trouble that would come if I really do get lost. _He concluded as he watched the man leave as soon as he tipped him.

The rest of the day was spent in the world of rest and relaxation and before he knew it we drowsed off and fell asleep for the day.

* * *

The next day, Tsuna decided to take a look down at the town.

The town was quite lively. Telltale signs of an incoming festival were afoot as he took in the sights of color and exotic scents blending with the clean sea air.

He was in the middle of deciding on souvenirs to buy when he felt someone tug on his sleeve catching his attention.

His eyes met a pair of mismatched blue and green.

"You, boy. Want me read?" asked the old woman with broken English.

Strangely, despite her visible age, she still had inky black hair.

Her skin was tanned dry from the sun and she sported wrinkles and liver spots on her face and hands. Her frame was thin and bony, sharp angles as well as a frailty covered her but an aura of mystery and ancient wisdom seem to hold her solidly as well.

"Huh?" he blinked not really understanding what she meant.

"You. Me. Read." Her eyes shined with anticipation as she held out one of her wrinkled hand.

Blue cerulean and green emerald.

Left and right eye respectively.

"Uh, I think I'd understand you better if – " he said only for the old woman to gleeful remark in turn.

"Ah! You speak our tongue, yes this makes it much easier. So, do you want me to read your fortune?" she offered as she casted him a toothy smile which Tsuna suspects to be mostly dentures.

"I don't know. I'm kinda more of a present kind of guy." He tired to beg off not really wanting to hear predictions from the future.

He after all, has had more than his fair share of it.

"You get a discount." She insisted once more.

"Madam, I assure you, it's not the price." He replied as he turned only to be surprised to meet her once more.

_How did she do that? _He inwardly remarked in wonder and surprise.

"Okay, for free then!" she grinned at him.

_She's not going to let this go._ He stared in realization.

"Really, I don't need to know my future." He pressed on turning in the other direction only to be held back when she made a grab for his sleeve.

"Fine. How 'bout I read your life, now. Come on, child. What do have to lose?" she said as she tightened her grip on him.

_For an old woman she certainly has a strong grip. _he commented as he let out a defeated sigh.

"Okay. Here." He said as he handed her his right hand.

_I might as well get this over with._ He sighed as he watched the old crone examine his right hand with close scrutiny.

The moments pass.

He notes how smooth and soft her hands were despite the marks of age on them.

"Ah, you're a fighter." She remarked as her mismatched eyes glinted in anticipation.

"Hardly." He denied as he watched her chapped lips pout at him.

"The hard roughness on your hands says otherwise. You're always near fire, your hands are warmer than they should be." She justified while she continued on with her 'reading'.

"Got that right, didn't I?" she grinned when she saw his eyes widen in response.

"To a point." he conceded not even bothering to elaborate how close she was.

"Hmph! You carry a heavy burden for one so young. If you're not careful it will fall and crush you beneath its rubble." She snorted at his continued disbelief only to turn serious when she seemed to have seen something on his palm.

"Wh – " his eyes widen at the words.

"Ah! I see. Forgive me, I was ahead of myself. You have many friends, each willing to give a hand and never considered to abandon." She reprimanded herself, too focused to see his features lightened to a certain degree.

_Okay, so she got a few point right but that doesn't mean she can really know things by looking at my hand._ He thought still in obvious doubt.

You'd think with all the weirdness that's been going on his life, he'd be more flexible to fortunetelling.

"You've been married before." She smirked as she looked up at him knowingly while drinking in his look of shock and stiffness.

"The woman had bore you a child. A son. A strong son. But it was not a strong love." She observed, a lone bony finger tracing a line on his palm.

"Ones forged out of infatuation often are." He replied with visible melancholy.

He and Kyoko got married in a rush at the fresh age of eighteen when the just graduated from high school, it was one of those things born out of sheer moments of passion. They were happy in their early years but as time passed, the passion that burned so wildly then just burnt out one day and the only thing that held the marriage together was denial and pride.

It lasted for four years, timing in with their college graduation.

_Strange how things begin and end in graduation._

For him it was the end of his marriage out of infatuation and the beginning of him as Vongola Decimo.

Their divorce was a mutual agreement. Both of them accepted that they were not meant to be as they have believed.

The day the papers were finalized, Kyoko found out she was pregnant.

It changed nothing.

They both knew it.

Kyoko stays at Vongola Castle with his Sun Guardian and her brother.

They could still raise Akira – their son – together.

"You're still friends." The old woman remarked in disbelief as she met his gaze.

_Friends. _The words gave him a small smile.

Family would have been a better term.

"It makes me wonder, are you really the real thing or are you just one of those very smart people." he voiced, hiding his suspicion while his intuition disproved them.

_So does this mean she's the real deal?_ He wondered while she lightly bonked him on the head.

"Watch your mouth young one, before I decide to put a curse on it." She snapped not appreciating his skepticism.

"Okay, I believe you. But it's not everyday I get to meet a real fortune teller. If I had known I would have brought my friend here, he's really interested in the supernatural." He chuckled while his eyes were alight with silent amusement.

"I only show myself to the worthy." She said while giving him a prideful snort.

"Why would you say that?" he asked truly curious.

"Your friend. Is he relatively miserable, out of direction, extreme in some ways too many?" she asked while he pondered on.

"Um, he used to be." He replied, remember how angry and impulsive Gokudera was.

"I see. So he took the hard way huh. Anyway, let us focus on the task at hand shall we?" she muttered while returning her gaze back towards the palm she was cradling.

So far everything went well, she was uncanny with her 'readings' but so far she hasn't mentioned anything that might compromise him.

Until…

"Darkness clings to you boy. It is faint, I could hardly sense it. But it's there." She spoke in a cryptic tone that made him stiffen in alarm.

"You have been touched by the Cursed Immortals." She went on taking his silence as a sign to go on.

"Cursed what?" he asked wishing to clarify if this old fortuneteller did know what she was talking about.

_How much does she know?_ His eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"Immortals. Tell me child, are you here to find them?" she looked up, her conflicted cerulean and viridian gaze met confused chocolate orbs.

"Why would they be here?" he asked.

"For the spring of course!" she piped up, her aged tone grasping a little as her mismatched eyes glinted in untold knowledge.

Full of wisdom and secrets.

"Spring?" he blinked as he tried to find reason as to why would any of the Arcobalenos would look for a spring.

"The Gaia's Spring. It is a spring created by the Mother Goddess herself when she decided to take rest and leave us to our devices." The tone of sadness hung as the aged eyes grew distant with memories of another era.

"I don't understand." He voiced as he saw her blink back as if being suddenly awoken from a dream.

"It is a sacred spring, child. It holds immense power of purification, many have tried to possess a drop from it only to fail. If one of them is truly seeking such a remedy, then they must hurry lest its power sleep once more."

_Of course. To break the curse._ He concluded in silent agreement only to halt when something caught his attention.

"Sleep?"

"Its magic fades. Once, it had been so full of power but as our world grows old and restricted, it had faded only to be reawakened after the millennia when the Red Moon appears." She informed with a mystic vibe.

"The Red Moon."

"Yes, the Red Moon."

"Wait, this spring, is near a resort isn't it." He concluded with sudden realization.

"Yes, but many have tried and failed. Why, just a few moons ago a foolish child dared to look for the treasure and – " she replied descending into a sullen foreboding tone.

"A child?" alarms rang in warning.

It was no child.

"Yes, such a pity." She frowned with deepened lines etched upon her weathered face.

"C-Can you tell me how to get to the magic spring?" he asked, trying no to show his anticipation and dread.

This was Reborn.

How could he _not_ get out?

"That is a knowledge even I cannot attain. But I wish you luck on your journey." She turned to leave.

"How – " he called out only to be cut off when she turned to him once more.

"It is written but the outcome shall depend upon your choice." She advised.

He stopped at the words.

"The name's Lihim by the way. Good luck on you quest, Vongola Decimo." She gave him a knowing smile with eyes brighter than usual just before she disappeared amongst the crowd.

The words 'may we meet again' lay unspoken.

He didn't bother looking, he knew it was fruitless.

As soon as he reached the resort, he wasted no time checking out as he made his way towards the forest where his target lies.

* * *

A startling contrast of green vegetation and shadows met him as he delved deeper into the forest. He couldn't help but notice how the shadows grow longer and darker as nightfall neared its descent.

He had been searching for hours and still no sign of the baby hit man.

_Where are you Reborn? _He thought worriedly as he tried to scan the area filled green and shadows.

_Maybe he really isn't here._ He frowned in growing doubt, he hoped the guy would be here, after hearing from the fortunetelling that a child was lost trying to search for Gaia's Spring.

_Maybe he's already back in Italy sitting on some sofa sipping a cup espresso._ He recalled with a taste of nostalgia he didn't bother to deny.

_Espresso._ He played with the image of the mentor with his cup of dark drink.

_His kiss was like that._

His fingers unconsciously touched his lips as memories of the red night came once more.

The taste.

It was bitter and addicting.

Sending a shock through his veins like a sugar rush as the kiss between them deepened.

It wasn't like he was in love with the guy.

It wasn't like the one where you fall in love at first sight.

It wasn't the type that grew over time.

No, it wasn't even that.

_This._

_This is…_

He doesn't know what it is.

_It was like a mushroom._

_One day it just popped out without a warning._ He ridiculously described much to his personal embarrassment for being such a cornball.

He can't really say it's love but he could feel a certain attraction when came face to face with his adult version and does care for his mentor deeply.

_Ugh, why am I thinking about this now?_ He groaned in frustration as he sat on a nearby tree's roots.

He's too tired to see what kind it was nor did he actually care.

"Where the hell are you?" he voiced out, towards no one in particular.

Right now, all he cares about is looking for Reborn and hope that he's safe and sound.

_Okay, maybe I am a bit in love with him. _He admitted, almost in doubt as leaned back only to stiffen when he felt the cool hardness of what he suspected to be a gun.

"I don't have trouble killing you. But I may reconsider if you actually know a way out of this place." The voice was cold and cruel, it carried a dark tone of the land's native tongue that made his heart pound along as his brain began releasing a heavy dose of adrenaline through his system.

"Don't waste my time." It was like velvet dipped in poison, this man was dangerous.

He gulped, his throat dry as he mentally tried to find a way out of this predicament and somehow turn the table against the stranger.

_Stranger._ The word sent silent alarms through him.

This was _no_ stranger.

The realization gave him a certain piece of clarity and comfort as well.

"I know a way out but I don't think a corpse would tell you much." He said in a level tone he had used in meetings with rival Families.

"I have ways of making you talk." The man said as he placed further pressure on the gun indicating he had no problems with using torture as a medium from getting what he wanted.

"Is that so. Mind telling me what Famiglia do you belong to?" he spoke in Italian as he felt the man stiffen.

_He doesn't know I'm mafia then. _He concluded as he waited for the answer.

"Freelance." The reply was quick and to the point.

Tsuna saw the opportunity.

"All the more trouble if you kill me don't you think." He voiced out in a suggestively light tone as if the gun at the back of his neck didn't bother him at all.

He was stalling to place the identity of the gunman.

He prayed that the other won't notice.

The voice was familiar now, he had heard it before.

Albeit only too rarely.

Then, realization struck him once more.

"I think I can afford whatever trouble you'll cause." A faint click was heard but he ignored it.

"R-Reborn?" he turned to see the man.

Silence came.

He was right.

He paid no heed to the gun's threat as his eyes took in the mentor's appearance.

His suit was dirty and a bit torn in certain parts indicating he's been in the forest for a while. His fedora was still there and so was a sleeping Leon upon its brim. His features were rough and sharp, onyx eyes spoke of danger and coldness.

He was in trouble.

"Who are you?" he snarled as his eyes glinted like that of a cornered animal that made Tsuna flinch.

* * *

"What are you talking about, Reborn?"

There it was again, his name.

Where did such familiarity came from he did not know.

But one thing's for sure, he did not give this person permission to talk to him in such a tone.

"Who are you and how do you know my name?" he snarled as he narrowed his gaze upon the young man bearing such a confused look he was almost fooled by the naivety and kindness it bore.

No one in the mafia could bear such eyes.

He would either be dead in a heartbeat or he was merely sporting a nicely constructed façade.

"It's me Tsuna. How could you not know me?" the man held a sincerity that made him falter.

_Tsuna huh._ He pondered, perhaps he did once over familiarize with someone in his earlier days where he was naïve and foolish.

It didn't ring any bells.

"I don't know anyone by that name." he informed in cool finality.

"Liar." accused the stranger, brown eyes sharpening into something entirely show Reborn that the spirit and strength hidden beneath.

A shot rang in warning, a bullet gazed the young man's cheek leaving a small trickle of blood on his handsome face.

He didn't even flinch.

Now that he had taken the chance to observe the stranger who claimed to know him well, he could see the lean muscles under his fine garments.

_Early twenties. Asian._ He estimated briefly as he focused on more.

"I've lied about a lot of things but I assure you. I don't know _you_." He said once more, his frown deepening when hints of worry mar the brown orbs.

"Reborn." He took a step forward ignoring the danger of being shot.

It was insulting.

_If you think I'm going to miss you got another thing coming bambino. _He growled in a silent threat.

"Move and I'll shoot." He said in cool finality that made the man called Tsuna stop.

"You have shot me multiple times. You really think a threat like that would stop me? What happened to you?" indignation was sharp in his voice as it mixed with concern Reborn did not understand at all.

_If I shot you multiple times you would be dead. _He wanted to say but refrained disconnecting any thread that could lead to a conversation.

"It's not a threat. I _will_ shoot." He emphasized.

"Answer my question, what the hell happened? You've been missing for weeks! The Family's getting worried about you." He ignored such threats as he continued to answer questions he had no plan of answering.

"I belong to no Famiglia." He said while his eyes narrow in indignant anger.

He does not allow himself to be tied down to anything.

Any form of connection has its own weakness.

He can't afford to have weakness.

Never.

"Yes you do!" he pressed on, his voice rising in volume.

"Prove it." He challenged only to see him froze.

He smirks triumphantly.

The round was his.

* * *

_**"Prove it."**_

The words stopped him.

He held the man's gaze and saw the glow of triumph as his lips curl into a superior smirk he knows all too well.

His fists clenched in frustration as he tried to think of a way to convince him, but as he tried to search for answers he realized something.

Reborn never did admit to be a part of Vongola.

Yes, he was a loyal ally but any more than that comes off with vagueness and doubt.

It was no question that Reborn would help the Vongola.

But to claim him.

To say that he belongs to his Famiglia is a different matter entirely.

He looked into the dark depths once more in admittance.

"You're right perhaps it was just my foolishness to consider you as such. Forgive me for assuming such allegations." He bowed in apology hoping his calm tone would mask the pain he felt.

Reborn never really connected himself with anyone.

He was a freelancer.

He could choose to leave Vongola if wanted.

Leave _him_ if wanted.

* * *

His eyes narrowed in suspicion, the man was too pliant, too admitting, too damn nice.

He was contemplating on how in the world could such a person survive in his world.

_A newcomer?_ He concluded in question, only to notice the guy actually turn his back on him.

_Is he stupid? To turn your back when being threatened with a gun… _

"Why did you turn your back? I could have shot you." He voiced his thoughts, questioning the strange man.

"Huh? Oh. Sorry, I guess I just got used to you holding a gun behind my back that it doesn't bother me much anymore." He shrugged in nonchalance that made something in the hit man bristle in annoyance.

"You admitted that I am not apart of your Family yet you still claim to know me." He frowned not bothering to hide his displeasure at the younger man's former claim.

"A lot of people know you, you're kinda famous." Replied the other as he leaned against a nearby tree while crossing his arms as if stating a very valid point of reference.

"I know that. But you act with too much familiarity." He snapped as he stated his observance.

"Yeah, well…" he trailed off in the reply as if contemplating a few things.

"You know what. I don't see the point in answering you. Is this one of your jokes or are you really having some amnesiac episode." He accused as if Reborn actually lives to make the guy suffer for some reason.

_Is he on drugs or something?_ He asked himself as he took in the brightness set against the chocolate depths, perhaps it was some drug induced state.

"Do I look like I'm joking?" he growled, emitting a dark aura in turn.

"No. Well, how long have you been lost here?" he replied as he waved off the aura he emitted.

"I don't know."

"We lost contact with you for more than a month." He informed.

"What do you remember then? Considering you don't remember me." He continued on.

"I don't have to tell you anything." He replied in a sharp tone.

He wasn't here to be interviewed or interrogated.

_When did the tables turn?_

He has no desire to tell this person what he knows or that when he woke up, he was beside a dried up skeleton filled fountain with a strange green lizard hanging on him like glue.

He wasn't going to tell him that he _actually_ named the thing Leon.

So he likes lions.

"Yes you do. You need me to get out of here."

"I think I can make it without you." He cocks the gun at him.

He was serious.

"So you're going to kill me?" the shadows darkened his features, as he raised his eyes to meet his, he was stunned by the sheer ferocity in the gaze.

"Unless you can convince me not to." He watched as the eyes churn but betrayed nothing useful.

It was a sudden transformation.

"Okay, how does the prospect of Vongola of hunting you down like a dog sounds." He said in a low tone.

A clear threat.

An obvious lie.

Yet still the words froze him in place.

* * *

He couldn't help but feel a tinge of dark satisfaction when his words made the former Arcobaleno freeze in place.

The hit man was strangely more vocal and expressive than he was when he was an Arcobaleno.

It amused him to a certain extent only to consider how big of a beating he'd get if ever his mentor regains memory.

"I see. You really think the Vongola, the most powerful Family would actually care to avenge you." The gun was lower once more as he taunted the boss.

"Of course they would, I am after all their boss." He shrugged in nonchalance.

A strike of swift blurred yellow and black.

"You bullied me for years, you really think I'm gonna let do it now." He said as he blocked the hit man's strike with ease.

_No way in hell._

_Now that you don't even remember._ He felt something twist at the statement, all those memories with the Family, gone.

"You think I'm gonna believe the crap you sprout. I've met the Vongola boss, last time I checked their boss was a woman." He informed, black eyes glinting in indignation.

_A woman? _It threw him off a bit.

"You're referring to Ottavo. I'm the Decimo." He said as he jumped back from another possible attack.

"Decimo?"

* * *

"I guess you lost more than a few years in your memory considering its more than a decade past the 21st century."

"You lie." He snarled.

What this _boy _claims is not only impossible but stupid as well.

Not only does it imply he had missed more than _**50**_ years worth of memories but the fact that he hasn't aged placed the claim into a liar's company.

He looked at the once soft pools of chocolate how it changed and sharpened.

It reminded of something.

Something familiar.

He felt some of his pride deflate when he realized where his comparisons were landing him.

He was comparing him to Ottavo.

A woman of beauty and kindness.

A boss of strength and infinite resolve.

_Impossible._

"That's – " he almost protested vocally only to meet a pair of fiery orange and the mark of Vongola.

"The symbol of Vongola Decimo." He stated so coolly that it made Reborn wonder if he's still talking to the same person.

"Impossible."

"Unfortunately it isn't." he sighed with a hint of visible weariness as the face as the flames fade.

"If what you say is true, then why do I look like I haven't aged." He challenged.

"Because you spent most of your years as a sadistic baby paid to make my life hell." He said in a snarky tone that made him wanted to hit him with a mallet or something.

"Why do I feel like your taking advantage of something." his eyes narrowed as the Vongola raise a brow in turn.

* * *

"Because I am. It's much more fun to see you this way. You have more emotion." His own boldness threw him off, he would never dream let alone imagine talking to Reborn like this.

He was taking advantage of the guy's condition.

It was strangely satisfying.

He could now see why Reborn like to torment him with verbal taunts.

_Karma is sweet._ He inwardly grinned with the desire of redemption.

_Oh, he's going to kill me for this._

"You think I believe a single thing you said about spending decades as a baby?" the man spat coal eyes burn with suspicion.

"If you don't believe me, don't. I have all the proof at the Vongola mansion." He sighed, he was getting no where, getting the man to trust him would be like getting Squalo to stop shouting for a day.

Nearly impossible.

But still…

Possible.

"Let's say I believe you. What happened to the others?" skepticism rang like a gong as well as the faint sound of curiosity.

"What's the point of telling you? It would be a waste if you don't believe me." He reasoned.

A shot rang.

An inch away from his head was a blackened hole on the tree trunk.

A clear warning.

He gulped.

The man was losing his temper.

It was a bad sign.

_Note to self, Reborn is even scarier when he's an adult. _He told himself as he started telling Reborn what he wanted.

At least the kid version didn't give off too much of the 'I'm going to kill you slowly and painfully' vibe like now.

He started off with Viper leading to Verde, Skull and Fon.

Eventually he led on to the topic of Colonello when Reborn stopped him.

"Wait, what does Lal's student got to do with this?"

"He kinda tried to take Lal's place but Lal still got turned into a baby. Anyway, he's in Maifa Land while Lal's with the CEDEF." Answered Tsuna who already getting to a more relaxed posture when Reborn asked one more question.

"What about Luce?"

At that moment, Tsuna wished he'd have the luxury to lie.

_But what good would that do?_

_

* * *

_

He saw him shift from one personality to another. In every tone and action he could already distinguish the many sides that make up the Vongola Decimo.

He was kind.

So it was no façade.

Strong and willing to sacrifice for his Family.

Vongola is in good hands.

He was also naïve in some aspects.

The way his eyes light up made him think off innocent children.

Yet, at the same time wise beyond his years.

It was strange combination.

He answered his questions willingly, never losing the sincerity and light he possesses.

Before he knew it, he was actually easing up to the boy, as if his own body is reacting to that unremembered past they've spent together.

Then he asked the question.

He saw hesitation mar those bright brown eyes. The shadows came, darkening his features and before he knew it he was facing a boss.

He didn't need to hear the words.

"Luce. She… She's dead Reborn." His voice was flat and cold, it told Reborn that he'd done this before.

It made him wonder just how much people did he face and tell them their loved one is not coming back.

"What do you mean?" he spoke despite the clarity, confusion still held him.

_I thought he said we got turned to __**immortal**__ babies? _The thought held a voice of desperation and denial. He tried to push down the gnawing feel in his chest as he registered the reality of it all.

She's _dead_.

He looked up to meet the Decimo's gaze, he clenched his jaw as waited for an explanation.

"How much do you know Reborn, about the Arcobaleno?" he countered with another question that made something in Reborn boil.

"Is that what they call us?" he seethed, no longer bothering to wear his mask of cold indifference. For this was Luce, he had vowed to protect her, she was the only one he held a real connection to, the only weakness he allowed himself and now she's gone.

_I've failed you._

"Each of you possesses a certain attribute. Each of you is destined to spend eternity as infants except for one." The Decimo paused looking at him with those eyes again, he dared to meet them.

It was like seeing her in them.

"Sky Arcobalenos live short lives." He concluded for the boss as he shifted his gaze away, it was too painful.

"What's about her child?" he asked, cursing the way his own voice betrayed the hope that at least the child was spared.

"Aria-san is alive." The boss nodded in confirmation, yet still the dark look did not leave him, his eyes grew distant as if seeing a future where it was otherwise.

"But she's going to end up like her mother." He spoke up, the way his voice grew didn't even make the Decimo flinch as if he had seen such reactions before.

"I hope not. Uni needs a mother." He replied calmly as he shifted his gaze towards the canopy of trees that masked the sky.

"Uni?" he blinked in surprise.

A nod of reply was all he got from the boss.

"I have forgotten that much."

"Yeah, I guess it's some side effect with you breaking the curse." He sighed as he began retelling more about his forgotten past.

"You expect me to believe all this?" the incredulous tone he gave made him stop a bit as he tried to recall when he exactly gave in and began feeling comfortable with the kid.

"Honestly? No." the young boss shrugged in nonchalance returning to a less serious look compared to before.

"So I'm a part of the Vongola."

"I don't know. You weren't really that clear on that aspect." He shrugged once more, his eyes bore a questioning look and it told him his next answer would determine the new path he was to take.

Was going to remain a freelancer or be a part of a Family.

"_**Being in a Family is never a weakness, Reborn. Never forget that." **_

"_**It is where one's refuge and strength lie."**_

The sound of her voice rang hauntingly in memory.

He had his answer all along.

"I am the strongest hitman, it's only logical for me to join the strongest Family." He answered, not missing the look of surprise from the Vongola Decimo.

Connections are like double edge blades, it could both aid and harm, as he looked to meet the young Decimo's eyes, something told him it was worth taking this risk.

* * *

"Now that I've basically told you all I could remember. So let's go. Gokudera would get worried if he found out I'm gone." He said as he stood stretching his muscles after sitting in one place for too long.

It obviously took a while to reorient the former Arcobaleno.

"Wait, what are you – " Reborn struggled as he placed an arm over his shoulder while his own arm circled the hit man's lean waist.

"You called me Dame Tsuna, you really think I can remember my way back. We're going to fly out of here." He grinned as he fired up his gloves in emphasis.

"You." He sputtered in shocked as they both took off meeting a fuming and worried right hand at the docks where he should have been five hours ago.

Time passed quickly for them.

As it turned out, the curse had a domino effect. If one bearer of the curse broke it, everyone associated with the curse was broken from it. However unlike the others, only Reborn forgot about his past.

Perhaps it was because he was the only one who really broke it.

Of course, Tsuna would never thought how much the expense on repairs mounted after Reborn and the other former Arcobalenos got their reunion .

He looked at the list of the repair made checking off the finished ones with growing exhaustion.

_Varia incurred damages, done._ He thought as he sent the bill to Viper who was the main cause of the disaster when Lambo randomly asked if the Mist Arcobaleno was male or female.

It would have been no problem really, if not for that damn thing called PMS.

_I should have known something was up when even the Varia were strangely acting all polite around her. _He groaned as he bonked his head on the solid wood desk.

He sighed as he licked another envelop close containing another bill, this time for Lal and Colonello who suddenly wanted to join the CEDEF.

_Their friendly spars would destroy the castle if this continues._ He concluded as he recalled how the two fought with much enthusiasm at their first meeting in their adult forms.

They promised to find a more proper venue next time and willingly took responsibility of the cost for repairs in Ryohei's training room.

_Okay, two down. A whole lot more to go. _He sighed once more, running his fingers through his spiky hair.

He was so immersed in his thoughts that he actually jumped at the sound of a now very familiar voice.

"I still can't believe I agreed to teaching you." He said, his tall frame leaning against Tsuna's desk.

"That makes both of us. But you were the more persistent one." He replied as he sat back on his chair to get a closer look on the hit man.

"I never fail a mission. Where I like it or not, I'm gonna make it work." He said, obsidian eyes glinting in unspoken knowledge.

"Hence the daily harassments you made me go through." He groaned in reply as the clear memories of teen hood replay.

"What is it Reborn?" he asked, noticing the way the hit man looked at him.

"There something else you're not telling." Reborn said as he leaning in closer, their face mere inches from each other.

"Am I?" he raised a brow of question.

"Yes. I could tell because you I catch you looking at me with those big brown eyes of yours like you wanna cry or something." Answered the hit man with a frown as he continued to gaze at him probingly.

He could only chuckle in response.

"What?" he backed away as he asked for an explanation.

"Nothing. It's just I never though you could be this emotional." He couldn't help but grin, in the passing days he noticed how different this Reborn way yet at the same all together.

_He's just more human._

"Well, getting turned into a baby can make you want to shut some feeling back." He answered with hints of resignation and wistfulness telling Tsuna that Reborn was still mourning for the loss of Luce.

"Really." He urged him to continue.

"Being immortal means you get to see all you hold dear die. Being a baby prevents you from relishing in certain things." Reborn informed him as he gave off one those looks the hit man mentioned earlier.

"So you have told me once. But Reborn, the curse is gone." He said in a calm tone.

"I know. But there are still rules to follow." He shifted his eyes away from him, shielding whatever emotion churned within them.

"When did rules _ever_ stop you?" he asked as he leaned forward crossing the distance between them once more.

"Reborn, if you want something, just take it." He whispered, moving closer towards the hit man who gave a small start.

"All right." He replied rather gruffly as he tugged at Tsuna's tie, capturing him in a long rough kiss.

Their passions flared.

Clashing and melding into one fiery kiss.

Just like that night.

"About time, Reborn." He couldn't help but voice his thoughts as they parted panting with their heated breaths mingling in the air they share.

"You always seem to draw me Tsuna." He voiced as he began to shower Tsuna's neck with bites and kisses.

"So you're a romantic." Tsuna said as he gave a small moan of pleasure when Reborn found a particularly sensitive spot.

"It's called attraction." He contested as he stopped, grasping and tilting Tsuna's chin so that their eyes could meet.

_For now. _ Tsuna couldn't help but mentally add.

"Did you lock the door?" he asked changing the topic to much more pleasurable thoughts.

"Of course, we don't want your son walking in on daddy now do we." Smirked the hit man.

"You'd think this attraction between us would last?" he asked, halting Reborn from continuing where they had left off.

"I don't know. But one thing's for sure, I'm gonna take my sweet time on you Tsunayoshi Sawada." He whispered gruffly against his ear making Tsuna shiver in response.

Reborn waited for him for more than a decade, he can wait.

After all, it's only a matter of time.

* * *

"_**Reborn." He heard before she even spoke, her steps were lighter now considering they've been turned into infants, but the tell tale glow of his pacifier and her unique presence warning him.**_

"_**Luce." He acknowledged, they group went their separate ways after the incident, yet somehow he chose to remain by her side for a while longer.**_

"_**Do you know the legend of the red moon? They say it occurs only once in a thousand years." She asked, it was so like her to bring about random topics to break the ice.**_

_**That, or her delicious baking goods.**_

"_**It has appeared within this millennium." He informed.**_

"_**Then perhaps in the next one." She smiled, her gentle and knowing eyes looked at him with hints of sadness and apology.**_

"_**Perhaps." He replied, he won't mention that she might not even live that long for he could already see her fade before him.**_

"_**They say it is the time where the universe is engulfed in a flurry of passion, where, for once we are truly free from the bonds that hold us." She said with a wistful tone as she leaned against him.**_

"_**One does not need a wrongly colored moon to do such things." He said, making no move to stop her as she tightened her hold on him.**_

"_**Duty binds us Reborn." She said as she hid from his gaze.**_

_**They stood in silence as the moon casted its silver light upon them.**_

_**He dare not acknowledge the dampness seeping into his sleeve.**_

"_**They say it even temporarily gives life to a magic spring where curses are undone." She informed making him stiffen in response.**_

"_**It's late, Luche." He spoke in a tired tone signifying the end of the conversation.**_

"_**It won't hurt to believe Reborn." She said as she released him, looking up to him with bright eyes.**_

"_**I know, just I don't want to." He sighed as he guided her back to her room.**_

"_**One can never be too certain on the paths we've chosen." She said, giving him a familiar and knowing smile making Reborn wonder what future those eyes of hers see this time.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**-END-**

**A/N: **Please don't kill me. *hides and hopes Reborn doesn't know where* This is for **Skymory**, who requested a R27 as her reward… hopefully the amount of R27 is enough here… thank you for reading despite its length and please review cuz I wanna know how I did. Like… how OC the characters were and how the plot was considering the Red Moon thing isn't a really original concept… *sighs* Forgive the errors and mistakes...

**Lihim** – the fortuneteller's name means **secret** in Tagalog… just a little boring trivia I guess ^^,

**P.S. **Someone called Amano Akira owns KHR. – .–


End file.
